This invention relates to a method for cleaning an endoscope. More particularly, this invention relates to a method for cleaning the biopsy channel of a flexible endoscope.
Endoscopes are medical instruments which enable a relatively non-intrusive visual inspection of and surgery on internal body tissues, particularly body tissues located within the digestive tract. An endoscope includes a long flexible tubular member which is inserted into the colon through the anus or into the esophagus through the mouth or the nose.
The tubular insertion member of an endoscope generally includes optical fibers for carrying light energy into the patient and for carrying organized visual information out of the patient. The insertion member also includes an elongate cylindrical channel ("biopsy channel") for inserting a surgical instrument into the patient.
The operating tip of a surgical instrument which is inserted through the ancillary, biopsy, channel of an endoscope is controlled by a surgeon who manipulates an actuator at the proximal end of the endoscope. The operation is visually monitored via the visual feedback information provided by the endoscope. Larger endoscopes, particularly for use in the colon, may contain several ancillary channels, e.g., for applying suction and for feeding water and/or air to the distal end of the endoscope's insertion member.
Because endoscopes are expensive instruments, they are used on multiple patients and must accordingly be sterilized after each procedure. Sterilization generally entails soaking at least the distal end of the endoscope's insertion member in a antibacterial and antiviral solution. In addition, the operating channels of the insertion member must be flushed, preferably with a sterilizing solution.
Such sterilization procedures require substantial amounts of time. Costs are increased, not only because of the hospital personnel time involved, but also because the endoscopes are out of use for that additional time.
Moreover, there is always the risk that sterilization is inadequate and that renegade bacteria or viruses remain in the endoscope, particularly in the biopsy channel, and may be subsequently transferred to a patient. This risk cannot be ignored in the present environment of AIDS and other dreaded diseases.